You Shine Like the Moon
by bananacreampie18
Summary: Kim is the new girl at Seaford High and is also the first student at the Bobby Wasabi dojo. She learns many things. Like hate and love. But she also learns about someone named Jack.
1. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo

**Hey guys! So this is my first story like in this format. So please give me an advice to make it better. I read all comments. Love you guys! AHHHHH here it goes. Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Kickin' It**

Kim I hear someone yell.

"Kim wake up!" my mom screams.

I slowly wake up and yawn when I try to get up. Today I have to go around the city and just get used to it. Mom tells me I should go make friends before I go to school tomorrow, but I don't want to. Right now I feel like a zombie. Ugh. I'm so lazy. Just five more minutes of sleep and you'll be ready Kim. I tell myself. But of course it turns to 10. I finally get up. Well sort of. As I get up. I can smell the fresh toast and eggs mom made for breakfast. Yum. I'm starving so much; I could eat a pig right now. I put on a baby blue plain t-shirt, denim blue jeans, and black converse. But on the side I pack sweat shorts and a plain stretchy shirt. I brush my teeth and hair. I'm ready to go. I run downstairs grab my jacket and sit at the table with my bag at my side.

"Good morning Mom "I say as I grab my plate of toast and eggs.

"Good morning honey. So, ready to make friends today? "She asks

"Not really."

"Why not? Don't worry I'm not coming. I'm not going to embarrass you. As you kids say these days."

"I don't know. Just I'll make some friends at school tomorrow. Don't worry. "

"I won't."

"Bye mom. Love ya." I kiss her goodbye, grab my stuff, and start walking to the mall. I don't think it's to far. So I shouldn't die. When I get there, I just wonder around looking at all the stores and restaurants. I don't really know where to go so I just keep going straight. By now I really don't know what I'm doing so I decide to go ask for directions. I walk in this building that says Bobby Wasabi. No ones in there. But I still go in anyway.

"Excuse me." I yell a little.

As soon as I do. Someone comes walking from their office.

"Hello stranger." they say

"Do you know where I can find a karate dojo?"

"Yes I do. As a matter a fact. This is a dojo."

"Okay then. I guess I'll start here then. "

"Now what is your name?"

"Kim."

"Now it isn't for sure you'll get in. There are many people wanting to join this dojo."

"Really?"

"Nope. You're in. I am sensei Rudy. "

"Hello."

"Have you ever taken karate before?"

"Yes. In fact I am a black belt."

"Wow."

"Where can I go put my stuff?"

"In those lockers."

I walk to the lockers and it's all a mess. But from what?

"Those lockers are dirty from these kids that come in."

"What kids?"

"Those kids." he says mysteriously

Just as you know it. Three kids come in wearing black gees with a little red on it. I didn't really look though because I was to busy looking for the cleanest locker.

"Hello everyone. Or should I just say Rudy."

"What do you want?"

"Ty is asking when you are going to sell your building so he can buy it." says a kid with curly hair.

"Never!" Rudy yells.

"What's the use? There's no one here."

As I shove my things in the cleanest locker I can find. I turn around to look at the three kids. There's one with curly hair. Another one that has short black hair. And last a kid with shaggy brown hair. I close my locker and start to walk to Rudy. None of the kids notice me except the one with the brown shaggy hair. He starts to look at me from head to toe. And nods with satisfaction.

"Go get ready Kelsey. We have to practice." Rudy tells me.

I don't really care so I just turn around and walk to my locker. I pull out my bag and walk to the restroom. I changed my shirt and pants to my packed clothes and take off my shoes leaving my socks on. I walk out of the bathroom which is surprisingly clean. Well, not really I guess, there are no students here so I guess no one really goes in here. I wonder if I'm the first. I walk out of the bathroom and walk to Rudy. The kids are still here.

"C'mon Amber. We got work to do."

"Good luck working with that blonde." the kid yells as he walks out with the 2 guys on the side.

I start to run after them furious, but Rudy just pulls me back.

"Not yet."

The kid starts to laugh which makes me angrier.

"We'll show them .We'll show them good." He yells on the last one.

I practice for about 2 hours. This guy isn't that bad I say in my head. Maybe since he's short he has an easier time flipping.

"Sorry Rayna about this morning but let them under estimate you for now. Then later kick their butts. "

"It's alright I say as I grab my stuff. Oh and btw my name is Kim."

"Bye Natasha. See you on Wednesday."

He goes back into his office. As I walk out of the door. I wonder. Why doesn't he lock it? Isn't he worried someone's going to steal his trophies? I walk to the trophies and touch it. I see why now. It's fake. This guy is desperate. I go to get something to eat and just sit there thinking about tomorrow. I never really thought about tomorrow. It was a big day for me. Never realized it though. I threw away my food and drink and walk home the rest of the time. I got lost a couple of times, but got back onto track. By the time I got home. It was 7:30pm. Mom just left 10 minutes ago. She left a note on the table.

_Kim,_

_There is pizza in the fridge. Hope you made some new friends and got used to Seaford. :)_

_- Love Mom_

Mom works night shift now. It gets a little lonely in here, but I'm starting to get used to it now. I throw my stuff on the couch and grab the pizza in the fridge. Throw it in the microwave and swallow it down. It's been a long time since I ate. Let's just say I got lost like 8 times. I go to sleep because I know Mom would yell at me for even being up this late. 9:30pm. Well I have school tomorrow. Good luck and good night Kim.

**So thats the end of chapter one. Chapter two is already typed. If I don't upload it like now. Then I'll upload it tonight. Had to reupload forgot to put the disclaimer.**


	2. New Girl

**Chapter 2. Sorry, but it took me like forever to figure out how to find the " new chapter " button. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It**

This annoying beeping doesn't stop as it rings in my ears. Then again why would I even set it that loud? I grab my phone and turn the alarm off. I literally feel deaf right now. Oh wells maybe it will just go away. I get up, brush my teeth, and get dressed. All those morning things you do every time. Something simple. A pink spaghetti strap with a thin flower jacket over it. Along with a blue denim skirt. I run downstairs and pack me breakfast.

"You better hurry. Don't want to be late on your first day. "Mom tells me

"Don't worry mom. I won't." I yell as I run out the door.

"Good luck honey. Have fun."

Ah got plenty of time. 40 minutes. I jump on my bike and ride away. The cool morning breeze is such a great feeling. I love it. The neighborhood is so quiet. Another thing I love. Ugh 30 minutes. I should have left home earlier. What if I get lost again? Hope that never happens today. Well I guess school is closer than I thought. Thank goodness, I definitely won't get lost. Only 2 minutes away. I park my bike and chain it to the bike rack. Right when I step in the doors, students are spread all over the 1st floor of the building. I manage to get to the office somehow.

"Here is your schedule Ms. Crawford. Thank you for waiting. "The desk lady says as she passes my schedule.

"Thank you. " I respond

I walk out realizing that I have no idea which locker is mines. Never mind she wrote it in the top right corner. Cool. Number 63. Um. There we go found it. RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG GGG (sorry don't know how to spell a bell sound)

"Oh shoot I'm going to be late."

I throw my stuff in my locker and close it, but realize I forgot my pencil case. While holding my textbooks in one arm I try to open my locker, but fail at doing that. I end up dropping all my stuff. Oh wells going to be late anyway. I sit on the ground and start to pile my books up into my arms. Then suddenly someone kneels down and starts to help me pick up my books. We both stand up.

"Um… Thanks" I say as I grab my books.

"No problem. Hi I'm Brody."

"Hi."

"Guessing your new here."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Trust me. I know. This was just what happened my first day too. I just started three weeks ago."

"Wow. Who helped you?"

"No one."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We should hurry. Class started already."

"Right."

"Well see you later then."

"Okay. "

As we go in the opposite directions my books seem to be easier to carry. I don't know why though. Not time to think about that now. I run to class and run to the desk in the front row while throwing my books on it. Here! I yell.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late."

"Well considering this is your first day. I won't mark you late. But next time I will." The teacher says in a serious toned voice.

"Um… Excuse me, but your stuff is on my desk." This girl says while picking one of my books up with the tips of her fingers with disgustment.

"Aw now you got all your germs on it. Now I have to burn it. Why, are you afraid of your own germs? "I tell her in my best puppy dog face.

As I carry my books to the open desk in the back. The class laughs so hard, some of them start to cry. As I smile getting comfortable in my chair. The girl comes to me and whispers in my ear.

"This isn't over."

I just laugh as she walks back to her desk.

"Now settle down class. Class has begun."

"Great. Now I really hate school." I whisper to myself.

"It's going to get better." Someone whispers into my ear.

"Just wait. You'll see. I'm here for you." they say while laughing

**Phew. Thought I lost that button again. Lol. Well hopefully I can write soon. I LOVE writing. Except not in school. I don't know why. Like seriously. Well the topics they give us at school to write about is. ***boring* ** Anyways I have to study for like three quizes which is in like 1 week. And I should read more often. But I don't like reading books. Well only good ones. And the only reason to find out if it's good is to... READ IT. Ugh. But I love reading these. Anyways hope I can upload soon! And I really want to update my profile picture and everything. but have to wait 24 hours. :( Turn that frown upside down. :) Yay. Sorry. Wacthed to much Good Luck Charlie lately. Just waiting for Kickin It. So... Please follow me and review. Thanks! Please rereview again please. Reuploaded. AGAIN. **


	3. Stuck in the Back Seat

**Sorry if it's kind of slow so far, but I have so many ideas for the next chapter. It's so late right now. So Chapter 3! Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Jack's Pov

That was the hardest I ever laughed. I laughed so hard I started to cry. I think everyone was crying. Especially since it was Chloe. She's the most popular girl in school. She's popular, hot, and a great kisser. The joke wasn't that harsh, but some unknown even saying one word to Chloe is harsh.

"Great now I really hate school." the new girl says

"It's going to get better." I whisper

"Just wait. You'll see. I'm here for you."

"Okay then."

I hate math class. It's so boring. Every class is boring. What should I do? Hmmm. Oo I know.

"Hey new girl. Can I borrow a pencil? I whisper.

"Here you go." She says while passing me a pencil.

"Be right back. Going to sharpen this pencil until it reaches the eraser."

"Never mind then." She whispers while grabbing her pencil back.

"What. Why? And give me that pencil back."

"No. You will not waste a perfectly good pencil."

"Fine then. I guess I'm going to have to get it back.

"Good luck with that."

I reach for the pencil and grab it. But then realize she's still has her grip on it. And just then. She takes it back.

"Feisty. Sheesh. Gosh. It's just a pencil."

"It is. And you're not getting it. If you really need one. Ask someone else."

"Okay I will. Bu it's your loss."

"Why it's just a stupid pen-"

"Aw I lost my pencil."

"I have one!" All the girls yell except for the new girl. Each and every single one of them facing me while holding a pencil out.

"Oh. That's okay I only need one. Thank you Rachel."

I smile and turn my head towards the new girl while she just laughs while taking notes.

"You know what. I have a better idea. Why don't I pretend to take notes instead? Don't you think that's a better idea?"

"Sure." She replies in an "I don't really care" voice.

"Alright then."

I rip a piece of paper from my text book and write a note on it.

_Hey new girl. Call me. 839-7574. told you your day would get better. See you later babe. Your bad boy, Jack._

I fold the note and throw it on the blonde girl's desk.

"See you later." I pick up my books and walk to the door.

"Excuse me. Where are you going?" the teacher asks.

I point to the clock and it rings. Magic… Just kidding I counted how long it takes to get to the door so I don't need to be in class longer than I have to be. Smart right?

"Jack. Come here. Detention. For getting up before class ends. And for damaging school property. Yeah that's right. I saw you rip that page. Two hours of detention." The teacher points at me and signals me to come.

I rip the paper from his hand and walk out of the class to my locker. Two slips in one hour. New record. Cool. I shove the slip in my "detention slips" box. I'm surprised it hasn't run out of room yet. I close my locker and lean against it. Here comes the new girl.

"So looking forward to making any calls later."

"No. Why?"

"Oh please. Stop pretending."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Got to get to class. See ya."

Wow. Did that really just happen? I can't believe that she actually ignored me. No one ignores Jack Brewer. The Jack Brewer. Well, I guess she hasn't fallen under my spell yet. But she's about to.

End of my Pov

Kim's Pov

As I walk through the door Ms. Daniel walks out yelling, "I'll be back class. I just have to run a quick trip to the bathroom."

I start to walk to the back empty seat next to Brody. Why is there-

"Looks like new girl likes to lick the floor clean." Chloe yells as everyone looks at me and starts to laugh.

"You little witch tripped me on purpose! That's it!" I yell as I jump towards her.

But then someone grabs me by the waist and pulls me back.

"Stop. Don't waste your time on her. I'm still here you know." Jack whispers into my ear. He's so close I can feel his breath touch my skin. Which now, I have chicken skin.

"Oh get off of me." I say while trying to push him off.

"No." he says while still holding me.

I finally decide to stop nudging.

"See. Now this is better. Relaxing and comfortable."

"Can you please let go?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to go sit down and go on with my day."

"Just wait. Turn around. I can't kiss you this way."

"I'm fine with that."

Jack turns me around still holding me by the waist. I look at Chloe and notice her face filled with jealousy.

"If I kiss you, will you let me go?"

"I don't know."

"A kiss on the lips."

"Deal."

"Fine."

I lean in while still watching Chloe. Her eyes narrowed at mines shaking her head.

**Please review and follow. Thanks! :)**


	4. Just a Second Away

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's Pov**

Did he really think I was going to kiss him? I lean back and throw my fist at his face.

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

He stops my fist with his hand. I'm such an idiot. Still holding my fist, he pushes me back until I'm stuck between him and the desk.

"So how about that kiss?"

"Did you really think I was going to kiss you?"

"No. But I know were both not going to sit down until I get that kiss."

"Well I had to try and get out."

He walks in closer and closer to me. I'm over here bending my back more and more over the desk trying to avoid his kiss. But he just laughs and keeps leaning in. One arm holding my waist his other hand holding my fist.

"Give it up."

Face to face. Our lips seconds away. I shut my eyes and turn my head, but he still doesn't stop.

**And…. They….!**

"Excuse me. Mr. Brewer. I know this is Chemistry class, but not that kind of Chemistry. Now get to your seat!" the teacher yells furiously.

Jack still in the same position slowly gets up with an angry attitude. He walks to the open desk in the back. I too get up, turn around and sit next to Brody.

"Hey lab partner."

"Hey Brody."

"Now class, today were going to read our textbooks and learn about this project. Then Friday we'll do the actual thing. Alright moving on. Open your textbooks to page 294 and follow along. We'll read and stop at some points to go through on the board so we fully understand." the teacher says.

Oh I hate today. I hate today. I hate today.

"Hi. I'm Jack. What's your name girl sitting across from me?"

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to read."

"Were not done with that kiss. Just remember that."

Great. Just great. Blah blah. That's all I hear right now. The teacher going on and on and on. Tick tock tick tock. Come on clock. Just ring already.

"Okay class. Now don't forget Friday we have our lab. The bell is about to ring in one minute so pack up and get ready for lunch. Don't forget to drop your stuff off in your next class though."

Wow. I didn't think it would actually work, but. Yes. Finally. Chemistry is done! Thank goodness! Now I have Spanish. Hopefully Jack isn't in that class. I walk into Spanish and keep looking back to see if Jack is coming. And nope. He isn't there so that means he isn't in my class. Yay!

"What a do girl. Or should I say, what a do babe." This kid says while circling around me.

"You're my type of girl. You're hot and blonde." They continue.

"Bye." I say while walking to a desk.

"I guess someone's in a bad mood. Even hotter." The person says still standing in the same place.

"Hey Jerry. Well who do we have here? It's the new girl." Jack says while walking towards me.

"What are you doing Jack? Stop bothering her. It's her first day. Give her a break." this girl says.

"Grace, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Heard you were talking to the new girl. So came by to save her. And I came right in time."

"Yeah yeah. C'mon Jerry let's go."

"See you two later." He says and winks.

"So, what's your name? Brody told me about you."

"I'm Kim. Wanna walk to lunch?"

"Sure. I'm Grace which you probably just heard by Jack. So how's your first day?"

"Terrible. Do you know who Chloe is?"

"Yeah. She's the most popular girl in school. Why?"

"I sort of made her angry."

"The worst thing to do. And here's the cafeteria."

"Awesome."

"You can meet me at that table over there."

"Okay cool. See ya."

As I grab a tray I walk down the buffet line trying to find the most edible looking food. Not much to eat, but at least I know to bring lunch next time.

**End of Kim's Pov**

**Jack's Pov**

"Babe, come to my table for a little while." Chloe tells me while she walks back to hers across the room.

"Okay. Wait here Jerry. I need to talk to Chloe for a while.

"Kay."

I walk to her table filled with all her friends as they all blush and get nervous.

"Hey girls."

"Jack shut up. You came here for me. Now listen we need to talk."

"Okay. What about?"

"I don't like you talking to that new girl."

"The blonde girl?"

"Yeah. Her."

"And why not?"

"Because were dating. And you almost kissed her."

"And you almost kissed Jake. You said it was fine for me to kiss girls because that's how us popular people do it."

"Ugly girls. Not pretty ones."

"What are you talking about? I kissed Jack before! I'm not ugly."

"Yes you are Tiffany. Now get over it!" Chloe yells

All the girls start yelling me at once. Like, "you're cheating on Chloe, Oh my goodness how could you, Jack kiss me, you know I'm better, why would you kiss that girl?"

"You know what forget it. I'm leaving"

I kick my chair back as hard as I could and end up with someone falling on me while holding their lunch.

**Kim's Pov**

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. That was totally my fault. "I start saying in a fast tone. I lay my head on their chest from being so tired from that super-fast conversation

"No worries it's alright." They reply

"Wait a second. Really?! You have to be kidding me. Of all people it has to be."

I push myself off of him and end up laying on the side of him. I turn my head again and look at Jack's eyes. He's about to utter a word out, but stops. We both look into each other's eyes for moments just staring at each other. His eyes are a hazel nut brown color.

**Jack's Pov**

Her eyes are beautiful. It's like they glow.

"You have beautiful eyes." I say in a soft whisper.

I thought she couldn't hear me, but I guess not because she starts to blush. She smiles and looks away from me, but then looks back.

"So how about that kiss?"

**Hey guys! So I probably won't upload until this weekend because Spring Break ends on Monday. NOOOOOOO! Anyways I feel bad I sort of left you guys on a cliff hanger, but I have to. Sorry :( Still have some homework to do. Like I have to run 3 more miles this week for homework. Our P.E teacher said we have to run for 17 minutes for 3 days this week. 17 minutes EACH day. I'm so out of shape. Then I have to study for tests. Then I have to do math. So can't wait to write again soon! Love ya guys!**


	5. Cafeteria Kissing

**Sorry I haven't uploaded, but I just have tons of homework and I still do. Sorry it's sort of short, but this is all I can do for now. Sorry. **

**:(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Jacks Pov**

"Haha nice try." She says sarcastically.

And there goes the moment. So close. I mumble to myself while getting up. Surprisingly Kim's hand is reaching out to me trying to help me up, but Chloe comes and pushes her to the ground pretending she didn't see her.

"Oops sorry. I didn't see you there. Almost like you were. What's the word? Invisible." Chloe says while giggling.

She grabs my shoulders and pulls me toward her while kissing me. Oh she such a great kisser. I hate her so much, but I love her lips. She's clutching so hard on my leather jacket that when I try to break away she doesn't let go and pulls me back to her while not letting her lips leave mine.

"Okay Chloe that's enough." I say while breaking away. That was hard to let go of her lips, I had to yank myself away. She doesn't stop and pulls me back toward her, but this time just hugs me and puts her head on my shoulder. I look at Kim while she looks away in disgust and walks away.

"Okay now that's really enough."

"Why? Do you not like me?"

"Just stop. C'mon let's go."

I put my arm around Chloe's waste and walk out of the cafeteria. As we walk past Kim, I can hear Chloe whisper to her. "He's mine."

Oh she must be so jealous now. Now she's going to want to totally kiss me the next time and fall under my spell.

**Kim's Pov**

As I fall to the ground again, Grace and Brody come to help me.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" Grace asks

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened there?" They both asked.

"Nothing. Just I fell. That's it."

"Well c'mon lets go get those noodles out of your hair and get to Spanish." Grace tells me.

As we go to the bathroom, I try to pull some noodles out of hair to save time.

"Don't worry about me go to class before you're late."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I smile as I pull noodles out of my hair.

"Thanks. Good luck." She says while running out.

Right when she runs out someone walks out from one of the stalls.

"Well look who we have here. It's miss boyfriend stealer." Chloe says while walking toward me.

**Sorry not the best cliffhanger, but until then. Bye! And thanks. :)**


	6. The Janitor's Closet

**So sorry haven't uploaded in a month! I will explain below becasue I know your anxious to read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

Imagine Chloe as Ashley from Hannah Montana.

"Ugh. What do you want now Chloe?" I say as I stop pilling noodles out.

"I know what you want."

"Could you tell me what it is because I don't even know what I want."

"Oh right. I forgot I was talking to a blonde. You want Jack aka my boyfriend."

"I don't want Jack. That's gross. You can keep him. And for your information, I happen to be smarter than you."

"Haha. Please, even I'm not even buying it. Just one word for you. Stay away from my boyfriend." she says while walking so close we're face to face.

"Um... That's five words."

"Oh shut it. Not all of us can count." she says while walking out.

"So are you coming 6th period."

"Coming 6th period for what?" She stops and turns around.

"Oh you didn't hear." I say while slowly walking out.

"No. What? Tell me!" she screams while having a tantrum.

"Mean and Jack are gonna skip class and kiss in the hallways."

"What!? Did you not just hear me?"

"No. Could you please repeat it?"

"Stay away from my boyfriend. He's mind. You will never date him. Ever!" she screams.

"To late." I smirk and leave.

"We're not done." She says while running after me with her heels clicking. She suddenly pulls me back.

"Let go."

"NO!"

I grab her arm and flip her making her land on her butt.

"Did you just-"

"Sorry got to go. Gonna be late for class." I say while laughing and running to class.

Jack's Pov

Man. This day has gone by fast. Thank goodness. Fifth period already. And Chloe just showed up.

"Hey babe.* she doesn't respond* So, I guess you're in a bad mood. Well. Fifth periods done in 20 minutes. No worries. It will just fly."

"Haha. Can't wait." she says sarcastically.

"Aw. What's the matter babe?" I say while pulling her desk closer to me so I can put my arm around her.

"Don't babe me. I know all about you and Kim kissing in the halls when 6th period comes."

Oo sounds like my spell did work on Kim. I'll be there.

"Oh. How'd you find out?"

"She told me."

"Well she must really want me then."

"Yup. But I mean you don't like her right?" she stops playing with her hair and looks at me.

"Of course not." I lie.

"Good."

Kim's Pov

Well sixth periods here. Another class with Jack. I make sure to sit as far away from him as I can. Man, I really have to pee. Oh great timing yea sixth period. I should have gone earlier when I didn't have to pee! I can't hold it. Maybe if I just run really fast he won't catch me. Or maybe he doesn't even know! Not like anyone knows about this lie except Chloe. But I mean she was so mad she probably didn't even want to remind him about it. Yup! I bet that happened. Nope probably not. Just I want to make myself feel better. Well the only solution is to run really fast to the bathroom. Okay here it goes.

"May I use the bathroom please?" I say in a slight whisper so Jack doesn't hear.

"What was that?"

"May I use the bathroom?" I say slightly louder.

"What?"

"May I use the bathroom?" I yell. Oops to loud. Great

"Yes." The Teacher responds.

"Thank you."

I see Jack smirk at me. He pushes his chair out and stands up. I didn't want to know where he was going so I calmly walked to the door and opened it. Then flash out in a minute. Oh I really hope he doesn't come. I go in the stall blast it out, wash my hands, and slowly open the door to check if he's there. Nope, all clear. Thank goodness! And I was worried for nothing. Whew that's over. I take my time walking to class throwing a little party in my head. Humming and dancing a little to a little song in my head. Hey look its Brody.

"Hey Brody."

"Hey Kim. Had to pee too I bet."

"Yup."

"I know right. I had to pee the same time as you guys." Jack says with his hands in his pocket while walking to us.

"Liar." I cough while tilting my head pretending to scratch my ear.

"I'm sorry what was that? Hey Kim, it's sixth period. We should get going. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I should really get going. Bye Brody."

"See ya Kim." Brody starts walking back to his class.

"I should get going too." I put my head down and speed walk to class.

"Not you. You know what I'm talking about Kim. Get over here. You know about skipping class and kissing in the halls."

I stop and turn around.

"Oh you heard about that. Yeah yea I'm just gonna go-"

I point as I start to run to the door and right when I grab the door handle. Jack grabs be by the waist and puts me over his shoulder.

"You put me down now."

"Or else."

"I don't know. I got nothing." I give up and just lay there comfortably.

Jack opens a door saying Janitor's closet.

"Get ready."

"For what? I'm not kissing you."

"It wasn't a question. You told Chloe you were going to kiss me. So you're gonna. No matter what."

"Well I'm not."

"To bad."

He too is sitting on the ground next to me, facing me. He closes his eyes and moves my hair from my face with his hand. While he's leaning in I try to push myself into the wall hoping I turn into the wall. I shut my eyes and turn my head, but he doesn't give up. He moves his hand and back's away.

"So you're going to play hard to get? Huh."

"Yup."

"Feisty. Even better."

Now even quicker, he put his hands on my shoulders and pulls me in while he leans in and…

**Dun dun dun...**

**So sorry! I feel super bad. I've been checking too on youtube and I got 10 more subscribers than last time. So happy eeeep. So I want to upload more to there too. I really want to write another chapter, but it's late. I skipped homework just to upload. Don't do what I just did. But it's due in two days anyway, but yeah. 98 subscribers. Love each and every one of them And I love you guys too! So the reason I haven't uploaded was because homeowork and other things keeping me busy. At school, they gave us like one week of no homework then the next week. BOOM! HOMEWORK! All at once! Yay * sarcastic* lol. Then I borrowed a book at school and I haven't even started reading it until last week when I reborrowed it like 5 billion of times! So I have been reading non-stop plus a book were reading a book in class. They decided to give us another book friday to read when school's almost done in like 2 weeks. So anyway. I am so so so so sorry I haven't uploaded. Please don't hate me forever. But anyway still love you guys. So goodluck school's almost done! Yay!**


	7. There's a Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it

Kim's Pov

"Wait. Shush." I put my finger on his lip to stop him from kissing me.

"What." He complains.

"Shut up. I hear someone coming."

"Who cares already. Stop worrying so much. Sheesh."

"You know what already. Your right. Who cares."

"Exactly. See-"

"Oh my gosh. I'm so stupid, I should have left a long time ago Why am I still here? Thank goodness no one saw me with you-" Right then the door slams open

"Teacher in here! In here! There in here!" Chloe yells pointing at us to the teacher.

Talked to soon. Dang it. I look at Jack while he's just sitting there cruising. You have to be kidding me. The teacher grabs me and Jack's hand, leading us to the principal's office.

"Someone wanna tell me whose idea it was to skip class?"

"It was him. I had to pee and so I went to the bathroom. Then when I came out he grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the closet. It's not my fault I had to pee. I can't hold it in. I just can't." I say all in one breath.

"Slow down there now. Jack? Is this true."

"Yes it is all true." He says while playing cool. "But see, she liked it Principal. She could have opened the door and walked away, but she didn't. So…

"Kim?" the principal says waiting for an explanation.

"I couldn't have. I was trapped in a corner with his arms on my shoulders." I answer calmly.

"Sure. Whatever Kim. Stop making excuses and just admit that you liked it."

"Fine. I'll admit. I did like it. The feeling of his breath gently blowing against me. Him so close to me. His comfort and his love." I looked at Jack and smiled. I grabbed his hand that was resting on the arm rest and just give him a loving smile.

"See I told you principal-"

"Yeah right. Heck to the no did I like it! Never!" I yell. I let go his hand and toss it to the side. "Not in a month will I like it. Not in a year will I like it. Not in a billion years will I ever like it."

"Well. As we can see, Kim here does not like you at all Jack. It seems that she's the innocent one and Jack, well we can all tell you're the bad kid. So Kim you can go, here's your pass. And Jack, weekend detention.

"Weekend. Sorry I can't be there, I have… plans."

"Such as…"

"Karate practice." Jack says.

"Sure" I say

"Kim…Yeah, but not that long. Be here, 9am. And if you're not here, double detention."

"I'll try. What about 10am?" He asks.

"10am the latest. But be here then."

"Fine. Alright."

"Now both of you to class." The principal demands.

I rush to class, trying to get a distance between Jack so he doesn't talk to me. I feel like Jack's hiding something.

**I'm sorry I havent uploaded. School's done which means graduations. There were so may graduations to go to. I couldnt upload becausee I couldnt find the laptop. But I found it now! I am typing chapter eight like right now! LIKE RIGHT NOW! YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	8. I Know Your Secret

**I'm sorry if it took a long time. Technical difficulties. Sorry if there's grammer and spelling errors, it wasan't working. Warning it's kind of short because the next chapter is gonna be sort of long with drama and surprises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it :(**

Jack's Pov

I walk out of the gate with my skateboard and helmet. I skate down the road and down to the mall. I have to go to my work and do my stupid job. The only reason I'm working is because I wanna go to the fair tonight. I've been working for two weeks so far on the weekends. Six hours a day, but since I have detention I have to work five. My job is so stupid, I have to dress up in a duck suit and dance to advertise and bring in mofre customers. At least we don't have a lot of customers where there's a chance of classmates seeing me. The restaraunt is located in the corner of the mall, a small space. The only thing I look forward to is to is seeing Jerry. When you're with Jerry you're never bored. Sometimes he'll sneak the back door and come to the front doors to talk to me. Funny guy. Speaking of my job. There it is. This is where I work. Quack- Quack it's called. I take my helmet off and go to the closet and change into my suit.

"Hey Jerry.

"Hey man. Dude, I can't believe it's our last day."

" I know right. Won't have to wear this stupid costume."

"I kind of like the costume."

"Because you're not wearing it!"

"I know" He says while smiling and walking out.

I walk outside of the little restaraunt with the sign in my hand and my duck suit on. I start to dance and wiggle the sign. As the time passes it get's hotter and hotter.

End of Pov

Kims Pov

I start to run out of the house with all my stuff falling.

"I'm gonna be late for practice! Shoot."

I'm so hungry, I didn't get to eat breakfast. I'm just gonna have to buy something. I run to the mall. All the restaraunts are full. I turn my head and find a little store called Quack Quack that's empty. I walk toward it taking deep breaths. Would you look at that. That liar. Karate my butt!

**Finally uploaded. Stupid computer has problems. Next chapter may come tomorrow. Please review, follow, and favorite! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Quack Quack

**So I decided not to put all of this drama chunk in one chapter because it would be a lot of pages. So I think it will be in chapter ten. Chapter 9... Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

Jack's Pov

Oh my gosh. There's a real customer. I try my hardest to draw the customer more towards Quack- Quack. And it seems like it's working. Wait a sec. She looks familiar. That blonde! It's Kim. Oh shoot. Maybe she won't see me. I pretend to tie my shoelace.

"Hey. Can I get a picture with you?" Kim asks

"Sorry, we don't accept pictures." I say in a low-pitched voice.

"Really? Because that sign right on the window says 'We accept pictures with the duck' "

"What?!"

I turn around reading a sign that says 'We accept pictures with the duck' When did that get th- Oh I see now. Jerry put that sign up when I was tying my shoelace.

"By the way. You're wearing slippers." she tells me.

I stand up knowing that there is no chance avoiding this. Plus, my boss is watching on the cameras.

"Oh hi Kim. Didn't know you were standing there."

"Yeah sure. Smile! "

" I'm good."

"Rather get fired from your job?"

"Not really."

"Smile."

"Fine. You want to remember this. I'll help you."

Just as you know it, I put my arm around her hip and pull her closer to me while the camera flashes. I look at the picture, me and her are barely a few centimeters away from each other.

"Memorable right?" I ask.

"Don't worry. I'll get revenge."

"Yeah how? Stepping on my foot."

"No. Posting this to my 2,000 followers and stepping on your foot."

"T- Two thou-thousand? Oh please don't Kim. I'll do anything. I'll go out on a date with you. Anything." I say begging on my knees.

"Ew gross and yes my 2,000 followers"

"And why wouldn't you wanna go out on a date with this?"

"Sorry. To much to explain. Got to go." she says while running inside.

Kim's Pov

I run inside avoiding Jack.

"Can I have two burritos, with fries, a salad, a large fruit punch, and an extra-large water.

"Will this be all for this beautiful young woman." Jerry asks.

"Yes."

"Alright here we go. I added something extra and special just for you."

"Okay... and thank you?"

I run out of Quack-Quack and run to the dojo slamming the door open.

"You're late missy." Rudy says.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet so I went to go buy some at Quack-Quack."

"Really? Because it looked like you were flirting with them. Here we have rules. No flirting with cute boys? Just kidding, it's... NO FLIRTING WITH THE STUDENTS AT THE BLACK DRAGONS!"

"But I wasn't flirting wit-"

"Wait a second. I have a great idea. Actually keep flirting with them. Then when the tournament comes they'll go all soft on you, then BAM kick their butts. Great yeah."

"Sure. But I don't want to go out with any of them."

"You don't have to. All you have to do is fake the relationship."

"But I don't want to go out with him."

"Oh Kim Kim Kim. When you're my height or age, you'll understand."

"I already reached that height." I whisper to myself.

"And, aw you remembered my name." I say.

"Now Ashley, get over here and let's start practice."

"Just when I though he remembered."

Jack's Pov

Jerry walks out of the restaurant to come talk to me.

"How could you make her take a picture with me!? She's going to post the picture to her 2000 followers!"

"Hahaha!"

"How is this funny?"

"Do you really believe she has that many followers?"

"I guess not now when you mention it."

"See nothing to worry about."

**Sorry I can't upload the next one. I'll upload it when I can! I'm sort of sick so I don't feel to well. It sucks right. During summer too! How fun. Anyways have an awesome day! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys! Btw do any of you guys know what life means when you upload a chapter?**


	10. The Kissing Booth and The Photo Booth

**Hey guys please read ending note very very important! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. Unlucky me...**

Jack's Pov

"Come on Jerry! We're gonna be late to the fair. It starts in 15 minutes!" I scream.

"Just wait! You know how long it takes to get this perfect!" He screams from upstairs.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot that not all of us are born with beauty!" I laugh.

"Shut up! I'm already done!"

"About time." I whisper.

Jerry arives downstairs. I grab my jacket as we walk out of the door and start to head to the fair with Jerry in my truck.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I say looking at Jerry while driving.

"Oh nothing."

"Yeah right. C'mon tell me. It's probably no big deal. "

"I said nothing."

"Liar. Tell me now or I will break your bones at practice again."

"Fine. Don't laugh, but... I like Kim."

"What!? "I stop the truck to a hault.

"Why'd you stop the truck?"

"Did you just say you like Kim?" I stop and look at him in shock.

"Yeah. Why? You said it was no big deal." He says in confusion.

"Yeah yeah nothing. Nevermind." I start the truck again and continue to drive.

"So, when did you start to like her?" I ask nervously.

"When she came to Quack- Quack."

"But why?"

"I love the way she eats. It's like we love the same things. Food and burritos!"

"Really dude? Burritos?"

"Yup. Plus she's hot."

"Well you can't like her."

"And why can't I?"

"Because... I like Kim." I tell him

"But I already gave her my number. And dude, just cause you like her doesn't mean she likes you back. What if she likes me."

"Cause I know she likes me." I lie.

"You're funny man." He says while laughing.

"How about this. Whoever kisses her first, get's to date her." I suggest.

"It can't be only you kissing her, she has to kiss back."

"Yup. Plus it has to be a long loving kiss too." I add.

"So, she has to kiss back and it has to be a long loving kiss."

"Yup."

"You're on. By the way... Can we get a corndog please?" He asks.

"No of course not! We can get one at the fair."

"No! I want a corndog I want it now!"

"I said no." I explain.

"Quack Quack. Quack Quack. Can I have a picture pweeze?" He says in a high pitched voice.

"Fine!"

"I love you too man." He says while fake crying and hugging me even though I'm driving.

We got to the fair 40 minutes after it opened! FORTY MINUTES I TELL YOU! We stopped on the side because Jerry wanted a corndog. Even though I told him he could've bought one here, that boy has serious corndog problems. He said he would tell everyone at school about my Quack Quack job if I didn't stop to buy a corndog. It took 30 minutes for a corndog! 30 minutes! Plus 10 minutes for the drive. We walk in the carnival entrance and purchase the tickets for the fair winking at some of the girls we passed by making them blush. Let's just say, I got skills, mad skills. As soon as we walk in Jerry runs to the bathroom because he says his tummy feels funky. I wander around waiting for him to come out, but as I wait. I see a kissing booth with Kim. That one kiss could end up me and Kim together so I go in line and wait for my turn.

"Hey Kim." I say as I hand two dollars and wink.

"Oh great. It's you, Jackey Poo. I really mean it, poo. " She says with no enthusiasm while throwing her hands in the air.

"Hahaha very funny Kim." I say sarcastically.

"Thank you for donating to our charity! Now bye!" She says while smiling and waving.

"W-w- wait a sec. I haven't gotten my kiss yet." I point out.

Kim's Pov

"Well to bad. There's a cute guy waiting behind you that I want to kiss so move on the side."

"No. Not until I get my kiss." He says moving back to his spot.

"Pweeze jackey poo." I say in my kid voice while fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

"Not until I get my kiss."

"Pleaassseee."

"Not until I get my kiss."

"Not until I get my kiss." I say while immitating him.

"But seriously. I'm not leaving until I get my kiss."

"Fine." I complain.

"First close your eyes." I say in a cheerful playful voice.

I walk to the side tapping Louise.

"Um, Ms. Nordof it's your shift and your Prince Charming wants a special kiss from you."

"Oh my gosh. Really!"

"Yup."

"I guess dreams do come true." she says in a geekey voice while pushing up her glasses.

Get it Louise Nordof. See what I did there. Victorious. Aw I miss that show.

I watch as she runs to Jack, pulls his T-shirt, and yells to him to pucker up. Watching him scream terrified like he just seen a witch. I ran away thinking of what kind of stuff Jack would do to me to get revenge. I ran to Grace and Brody playing ring toss.

"Hey guys." I say giggling a little out of breath.

"Hey." Brody says.

"Why are you so sweaty?" Grace asks disgusted.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." I say while catching my breath.

"Okay."

"Shoots, I lost again." Brody complains.

"I told you to give up a long time ago." Grace says irritated.

"I just want to win one game, so far every game at the fair hates me. Or maybe, it's not me. Maybe it's just the game."

"Yup that's it." Grace sarcastically tells him.

I turn around and see Jack behind me, but looking the other way.

"C'mon guys let's go." I grab Grace's and Brody's hands and run in the photo both closing the curtain. Hopefully he didn't see me.

"Woah. In a hurry much." Grace says.

"Tell me about it." Brody says.

"Oh my gosh there's Kylie. I've been looking for her like forever! Be right back!" Grace yells loudly like we couldn't hear or something.

"Well let's take some pictures shall we?" I say to Brody.

"Sure." He replies.

The one thing I hate about this photo booth is that it takes 15 seconds between each pic. Talk about forever.

"So how's Seaford so far?" Brody asks me.

"Great actually. Smile!"

SNAP

"How long have you gone to this school?" I ask.

"Since last year. Funny picture!"

SNAP

"Anyone you see around school that you like?"

"Not really. I mean it's only been a couple of days. Boring face!"

SNAP

"What about you? See anyone you like?"

"Yeah."

"Who? Grace?" I say playing around and laughing.

"No." He says.

He closes his eyes and leans in. I try to lean back, but I'm already pushed against the wall. He presses his lips against of mines. Kissing me slowly.

SNAP

What is he doing? I break away quickly.

"BRODY!?"

"Sorry." He mumbles while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry it's jus-"

"Hey pretty boy." Jack says jumping in, sitting next to me and Brody in the photo booth.

"What do you want now Jack?" I ask.

"You know what I want Kim! Why do you keep running away? And why is Brody here?" He yells.

"I don't want to kiss you! And Brody is one of my friends."

"Well it seems like Brody is more than just a friend."

"Why would you think that?"

"You forgot the photos that you and Brody took. I saw it outside develpoing when I passed by. Something caught my eye." He hands me the strip of photos me and Brody took. Including the kiss photo.

"Why do you even ca-" Brody tries to say.

"Shut up. Why are you even here Brody? Can't you see, Kim doesn't like you?"

"Jac-" I try to interrupt, but I fail at that.

"Can't you read the sign Brody? It says no dogs aloud!" If any one of you correctly guess where this line " It says know dogs aloud " is from, I will tell you guys a hint about this story that will happen in the future.

"JACK!"

"Stay out of this Kim. Get lost Brody!"

Brody runs away with a face full of sadness. While Jack tries to kiss me, I pop Jack in the face with a punch.

"You jerk."

I run off and try to find Brody

**End of Chapter! So I might not be able to post in like a month. Follow me on instagram and I will explain there. My name is _colorfulrainbow I think... I will explain there because I need to get off the computer. So review, follow, favorite, and PM me! And I might start another story too so I want you guys to choose. If you cant check instagram check the review box now and every once in a while. Like every 3 days too. I say some things there too! I will give you the options of the stories! Bye!**


	11. I'm Sorry, Really

**Hi guys. I know I said that I won't be uploading, but I sneaked on and typed a sort of short one for you guys really quickly. Sorry if it's kind of bad grammar and all. Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it.**

**Jack's Pov**

I sat there blank not knowing what to do. I admit I was a jerk. It was just, that should have been me instead of Brody. Ah stupid jealousy. I finally forced myself up and drove myself home leaving Jerry at the fair. I didn't care, at this point I felt terrible. I just drove and drove and finally got home. I sat in the empty truck with silence. The night fell to a pitch black with the moon shining brighter than ever. I got out of the truck and walked straight to my room thinking about what I have done. This kind of stuff never effected me before, but now it did. I laid in my bed with my night light on. I mean my manly tiny lamp. I don't know, I was always afraid of the dark. Yes, thee Jack Brewer afraid of the dark. I laid in bed while the gentle wind blew threw the window. I couldn't fall asleep, twisting and turning. Nothing helped until I figured out what I needed to do. I got up, turned my desk lamp on and grabbed a paper and pen. I wrote apology notes to Kim and Brody hoping that they could just forget this night even though I knew it wasn't possible. I grabbed a rose in Mom's garden for Kim and I don't even know what to get for Brody. Hopefully this letter was enough and he wasn't expecting a rose either. I drove to Brody's house knowing what it was because we were sort of best friends in 6th grade until I changed in 7th grade. Though that didn't really matter because he moved that year and came back just last year. How would I get in? Oo I know I would climb the tree next to his bedroom window while knocking on it. Romantic right. Wait never mind this was for a guy. I reached his house and climbed the tree to the upstairs hallway window. NOT his bedroom window. That would just be weird right. The door was open with a crack so I looked in it. What! Kim! Why was she at his house for! I'm gonna knock him to the ground. Wait Jack, calm down. This doesn't mean she likes him. I knock on the door with the notes and presents in my back pocket.

"Deliv-." I try to say in a disguised voice.

"Get away Jack." Kim yells.

She stands up from Brody's bed and runs to the door to close it, but I block it with my foot.

"Can I just explain?"

"No, there's nothing to say."

"Well here then."

I slide the letters under the door and fit the rose and wrench in the crack of the door.

"A wrench?" She asks.

"It was the only thing I had in my truck! Don't judge me." I say while still standing there.

"Bye." She says.

"Wait a sec Kim. Let him in." Brody says.

She lets me in with a glare and I respond with a sarcastic hi smile. I walk in and sit on Brody's desk chair.

"So what'd you wanna explain?" Brody asks.

"Well see I just-... I mean to say-...The thing is-... I can't do this while she keeps looking at me!" I yell standing up and pointing at Kim. Feeling her eyes narrowing down at mines making a hole through me. It was like lasers going right through me.

"Kim, stop." Brody explains.

"No it's fun." She says joyfully.

"Fine staring contest." I say.

"Ready... set... go!"

I walk closer to her my eyes not leaving hers, staring her down. She suddenly smirks and slowly relaxes her eyes making water appear while giving me a puppy dog face. Turning it to a beautiful smile making me want to smile widely back and just kiss her. As I knew it, she made me feel weak. It felt like magic, like a spell on me. Her and her smile shined brighter than the moon that night. Why'd I have to screw up earlier! I let it go and just blinked.

"Woo. I win!" she said while throwing her arms in the air.

"Brody, your friends have to go home. It's getting late." Brody's mom walks in and gasps with shock.

"Ah Jack! I can't blame you Brody. You warned me with that beware of dog sign." His mom says shockingly.

"Wow. Well I should get going. Here you guys go. I handed them their letter and gift personally. I'm really sorry you guys." That was the last thing I said that night.

**Kim's Pov**

I walked home, not to far away. As soon as I got to my bed, I opened the letter and read it leaving the rose in a water vase.

Dear Kim,

I'm sorry what I said to Brody. I deserved that punch. I'm sorry for irritating you a lot, and I'll give up the kiss. I promise not to ever talk to you or bother you at school ever again. Love, Jack.

Great now I feel terrible. Aw I'm sorry too Jack.

**Last chapter, I'm so dee duper sorry. That author's note did not make sense at all. So I'm gonna put what I really wanted to say!**

**So like in the last chapter, How Jack called Brody a dog. This sentence "Can't you read the sign? No dogs allowed" was actually from an old Disney show. Not old old but previous show. It ended like year or two ago. So if any of you guys guess it, I'm gonna tell you which one of them definitely won't kiss and date Kim. So like how Jerry and Jack made that agreement to whoever kisses he first gets to date her. So I'll tell you which of them definitely won't kiss Kim and date her. Does that make sense? Yes.. No... Sort of? So I guarantee I won't upload a next chapter until like another month. Unless like I upload two short chapters. The reason is because I'm going on a trip in my favorite rocket ship soaring through the sky Little Einsteins ugh stupid song stuck in my head. I hate that show. Sorry if you like it, but I don't. But yeah I'm going on a trip. So were like preparing our stuff and all. And, even though it's summer. My school stills gives us homework. They give us books to read each summer. Plus it's not like you get to choose it. Anyways, I'm gonna start writing a second story. So I wanna see what you guys want it to be about. Options...**

**1. Kim is the new girl in town and was known as the goody two shoes at her old school. Jack the most popular and one of the kindest guys in school finds a talent he never knew he had. Just like Kim who is finding the same unknown talent. It all starts off when these two are introduced to each other and are forced to do something they never though they could do. **_Like High School Musical 1 except their talent isn't singing. I miss that movie so much. Don't you?_

**2. Kim is the new girl at school and has to learn to blend with her new environment. She moves from her New Jersey** **home**(I_ don't know what else to put :p) _**to Seaford to run away from a tragedy. She must keep her identity a secret or they will find her. **_From this movie I watched on lifetime._

**3. Jack the bad boy and Kim the new girl go to a party on a boat**_(not those wild parties). __**When Kim falls off, Jack jumps off to save her. While climbing on the lifeboat. They accidently unhook it from the big one. They don't realize it until they wake up in the middle of the sea. Then finding an untouched island.**_ From, Blue Lagoon the awakening.

**4. Kim a princess with Jack as her knight. **_I don't really have much to say. She may either be repunzel or Cinderella. You choose._

**_5. Combined story of 1 and 2._**

**_Oh my gosh I was freaking out. I thought my sister found out about this and I thought this thing just deleted my doc. Sorry just had to say that. I really thought it did delete too because it was like doc saved as I'm Sorry, Really. And I'm like is it apologizing because it deleted! But never mind got it. Yup._**

**_Oh, and who watches dance moms!?_**

**_AND FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM PLEASE. MY NAME IS _colorfulrainbow. Please review, favorite, PM me, and follow me on here! Until next time bye!_ **It wont be forever... Lol Actually, this was one of my longest chapters. Weird. **And I'm trying something new. Did it work. I tried making a poll. Please tell me it worked. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I SHOULD HAVE A NICKNAME FOR YOU GUYS. HOW ABOUT NICK? FOR NICK NAME. HAHA. JUST KIDDING WORST JOKE EVER. :( BUT LITTERALLY I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOUR AWESOME!**


	12. Are You Sure Your Not in Love With Me?

**Greetings my loves. I introduce you to Chapter 12, Are You Sure Your Not in Love With Jack Brewer?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Kim's Pov**

I got to school early that morning wanting to talk to Brody, and maybe even Jack. I wanted to know what his note said. I ran in the doors running to Grace to ask her where Brody was, but she said she didn't know. I called and texted Brody, but he never answered back. I finally gave up and just ran out the doors to find Jack and his clique. While grabbing Jack's hand, I pulled him back into the building making him sit next to me on the bench.

"Jack, we need to talk."

"No." He said while shaking his head and looking away.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a jerk."

"I know you are-"

"Did you just agree with me?"

"Well, yes. Because you are a jerk."

"Bye now." He said with a grumpy attitude while getting up and walking away.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bench.

"Fine I'm sorry Jack. Just, what'd you say in Brody's note?"

He came back still holding my hand and sat back down slowly.

"All I said was I'm sorry, I was a jerk. I hope we can get through this and I hope that you will forgive me. Also that, I'm sorry that I tried to kiss his girlfriend and he can have you."

"W-w-wait a sec. First of all, I'm not his girlfriend. Second, who says you choose who can have me. And third, what do you mean by. 'He can have me?' Did you think, I was yours?"

"...No. No. Course not. I knew you were mine, from the beginning. " He said hesitating.

I dropped my jaw and looked at him with an 'are you serious' look.

"Please you were totally in love with me." He said.

"I was. I was in love with Jack Brewer?" I laughed while pointing to me.

"Yes."

"Jack, no I wasn't."

"Never mind already. Why does this even matter already?"

"It doesn't. Well, thank you Jack for the talk, the rose, the letter, and the apology." I said serious.

"It was the least I could do. I was such a jerk that night. But it's okay. I promise you I won't ever talk to you or bother you again."

"Thanks Jack, it means a lot. Well, I have to get to class." I say getting up.

"And by the way, Jack. Your not as bad as you seem. Your actually kind of nice." I told him while smiling a little, and walked away.

Before I could take another step, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to them. Making me hit a rock. I opened my eyes, and realized it was Jack's chest. I looked up at him, his eyes gleaming at mines.

"Kim?"

"Yeah Jack." I said not pulling my eyes away from his, he grabbed my other hand and held it in his.

"Would you- would you like to- would you like to go to prom with me? He said stuttering.

"Wh-wha-what?" I said while my heart was beating fast.

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" He said asking nervously and scared.

_What do I say?_

"Uh. Uh. Um..." I said not knowing what to say.

"Oh um. Never mind. Forget what I said." He said while letting go my wrist and slowly walked away.

"Yes." I blurted out. Not knowing what I just said.

"What?" He said grabbing both my hands again, squeezing it. Making sure what he heard was right.

"Yes I will go to prom with you." I said squeezing my eyes tight, realizing what I just said.

I just couldn't say no to his brown eyes. His hands relaxed and his shoulders lowered down, relaxing. I looked in his eyes and he did the same, looking into mines. I closed my eyes as I leaned in. My lips were ready to meet his, just centimeters away... when I started to hear whistling, clapping, and phones flashing. I turned my head and saw all of Jack's friends standing there with their phones while taking pictures. They all started whistling and clapping. While yelling 'way to go Jack'. Shoot dang it! I just realized what I had done. I tried to kiss Jack!

"Woah Kim. So are you sure your not in love with Jack Brewer?" Jack whispered in my ear while smirking and laughing.

"Oh shut it." I said. Punching his stomach. I walked away to class.

**So, were any of you surprised at these past 3 chapters? Please let me know. And I started a second story and I'm starting another one now. I'm doing all three options to see which one you guys like the most. So for the 1st choice, I have a question. What do you want their talent to be? I was thinking either acting or dancing. But if you find one you would be more interested in, please let me know. And jackandkimforever, you are correct. It was Lily from Hannah Montana. So here's the peek of the future chapter. Jerry will not be kissing or dating Kim in his and Jack's agreement. I repeat, Jerry will not be kissing or dating Kim in his and Jack's agreement. So tell me what you thought of this chapter, and were these past 3 chapters surprising to you or not? Please review or PM me. My instagram name is _ilovekickinit_. For me, it's easier to tell you guys when I updated my stories and stuff, or why I cant update. So... byeeee!**


	13. I Don't Know

**Hi guys Im back! I know, it's been a long time. Well back to the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**Jack's Pov**

"Are you sure your not in love with Jack Brewer?" I said with a smirk.

She punched me in the stomach and walked away. I stood in the hallway watching her leave while the guys headed to their classes, except for Jerry.

"Woah man, she looks furious." Jerry said with fear. "I know right." I could tell by the way she was walking. If you just would've saw her stiffened legs dragging her along. Plus the color of her fists showed her anger, white. From the showing of the color, you could obviously tell the blood was not circulating to her fists which means tha-

_Jack, really._

What?

_Don't even try._

I know. I just wanted to feel smart for once.

"Jerry?"

"Yeah what?"

"I'm sorry." He chuckled. "For what?" Now I was totally confused. "I almost kissed Kim." He looked like a confused, lost puppy. "Remember, you liked Kim." I said. About a minute later after thinking everything over. He responded. "Oh yeah. Liked. As in not anymore. I found myself a new girl."

"What! Who?" I screamed almost bursting his eardrum.

"Take it easy. Take it easy." He said trying to calm me down.

"Well..." I said impatiently.

"Well what?" He said confused.

"Who is this 'girl'?" I said emphasizing the girl part. "Oh, Grace." He responded with a cheerful smile on his face while walking to the other side of me.

"Wow. I never thought that you would ever like her." I exclaimed surprised.

"Well I do."

"So, what'd she say when you asked her to prom?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't ask her to prom. Are you crazy?!"

"Well I would've thought you would have by now. I mean, what's holding you back man?"

"Nothing at al- I'M NERVOUS OKAY!" He yelled.

"Sheesh. Chill man. Well, we just need to figure something out."

"Oh I know! How about you come on my date with her!" He exclaimed.

"With you on your date?"

"Yeah."

"You, Grace, and... me?" I said hoping he would understand how weird that would be.

"What! No! Of course not. Like a double date. You can bring a date."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Kim." He said looking at me seriously waiting for my reaction. I stood there frozen like a popsicle stick.

**I am so so sorry that this is short. I only have like 30 minutes to go on the computer so I wanted to post at least one chapter up. But anyways, who watched 'Two Dates and a Funeral'!? Oh my gosh! I wanted to just scream, but I couldn't becasue there was others watching. *sigh* It was so sad when Milton and Jerry pulled them in the opposite directions. And oh my gosh. Win Lose, or Ty. I have to say, even though there was no kick. I kind of liked it. I thought it was actually really funny to see Rudy and Ty together as friends. I have to say though, Rudy is very small compared to Ty. So yeah, by the way I started another story on youtube. I thought that the one I was continuing was very borring. *yawnnn* So now I have a second account for my second story. My username is bananacreampie918. So PLEASEE check it out! I hope you enjoy it! Thirdly, who watches 'The Foster' oh my gosh that is like one of my favorite shows now. Don't you think Callie and Brandon match as a couple. If you watch the fosters PM me! Okay last thing I promise, do any of you know the name of this kick story. I read the summary so I was gonna bookmark it so I could read it later, but I forgot to and now I can't find it. Something about Kim is in the foster program so she is sent to a home, which happens to be Jack's house or something. I dont know that's why I need your help, please tell me if you know! So please read and review, or even PM me! Did you like this chapter or did you hate it! Please let me know. I love long reviews! So please review! Love ya!**


	14. So Many Questions

**Hi guys! Sorry this is kind of late, I was going to upload chapter 14 like a month ago, but it deleted. So yeah. I'll explain it in the end note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

"No. That's not a bad idea at all." I said sarcastically.

"I know right." He said not hearing my sarcasm.

"Look, I don't think that you and Grace should go out." I said making hand gestures. "Why not?" I truly don't think that him and Grace should go out as a couple. They're two different people.

So are you and Kim.

Trust me, I know Grace and there just not right together.

What about Kim?

Grace and Jerry don't look good together either.

Ignoring the subject much.

"Well, Grace is sweet and nice. Your a bad boy dude. You guys are totally the oppisite. Plus you guys don't match as a couple."

"Does it really matter? Look at you and Kim. You two are complete different too."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"Look were running late for class. Let's go."

**Sorry this is really really short. I'm typing chapter 15 now. I have some bad news, yes bad news. This story is coming to an end soon maybe chapter 20-25. I don't really know. And now I have some good news :). I will have a sequel. When this story ends I will continue Untouched Island because a lot of you like that story. Then when that story ends. I will continue the sequel. I'm kind of excited for it to end because when it ends I'm going to try and leave you guys with the biggest cliffhanger ever! Sorry if you hate cliffhangers! Well PLEASE PLEASE review. Oh and the reason I haven't uploaded was because I couldn't go on the laptop. And I had to finish my summer book, which I still need to finish. :P That family trip threw this whole thing off. So again, please please review. I love your guys reviews. Especially long ones! It makes me want to update even more. So please REVIEW! Until chapter 15, bye!**


End file.
